mrmenlittlemissfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Grumpy
Mr. Grumpy is the twenty-seventh book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. He represents grumpiness. Fiction Mr. Grumpy is a grouchy person, often depicted as unreasonable, aggressive and frightening to people but with air of helplessness to him. Classic In the classic story, Mr. Happy threads into Grumpy's garden unbeknownst how bad Grumpy's temper is. Upon addressing it, Grumpy stamps on his foot. Mr. Happy requests the help of Mr. Tickle to teach Grumpy a lesson. They stalk him during his routine of going shopping and whenever Grumpy is unkind towards anyone Tickle makes him jump with a tickle. Eventually when facing Happy a second time Happy delightedly tells him that if he was less grumpy that he wouldn't feel that weird feeling that has been following him all day. The Mr. Men Musical (1985) Mr. Grumpy is introduced by declaring to hate everyone and is one of the three problems the cast face when trying to get everyone to the Mr. Men Party. Unlike Shy and Splendid, Grumpy is not one to be persuaded. Nearing the end of Mr. Happy's introduction song: Happy, Grumpy is reluctant in joining the song but is urged to do so by the "backing vocals" and does so. Shortly after some scenes, Happy sings the reprise, assumingly being upset by Grumpy. The following Brains where Mr. Clever is asked to help with the three problems, he figures they apply Charles Dickens' "Ebenezer Scrooge" by haunting him into converting to become a better person towards others. Mr. Happy is to fright "'ol Mr. Grumpy" but Farmer Fields laughs and states he is too happy to be a ghost. In the Mr. Men Hoedown (song) He, together with Happy, are mentioned as dancing partners. In Thank You For Everything (song) after having partied for three days and three nights Grumpy's grumpiness faded and that made him very grumpy. Mr. Men and Little Miss (90s) The French cartoon had a favoring to use Grumble, Mean and Uppity over Mr. Grumpy. THE MR. MEN SHOW (2008) Mr. Grumpy is by far the most prominently used character in the cartoon and the favored "victim" to shenanigans and never the "aggressor". Regardless his grouchy demeanor, he is shown to be a very kindhearted individual, even polite, respectful, grateful and helpful, which are traits that are rare to find in this cartoon that takes most of its humor from slapstick and annoyance. But even so, Grumpy is very much a loved individual in the Dillydale community, which is unfortunate for him, as he would like nothing more than some peace and quiet and being able to mind his own business. Audio Tracks Description Mr.Men.com Grumpy ♦ Grouchy ♦ Cranky Grumpy by name, grumpy by nature, Mr. Grumpy has a shockingly bad temper. The most bad tempered person you can imagine. Life is generally rubbish. Did You Know? Mr. Grumpy can’t stand books He hates pretty flowers Is the most miserable Mr. Men Mrmen mrgrumpy factfile 1.jpg Mrmen mrgrumpy factfile 2.jpg Mrmen mrgrumpy factfile 3.jpg Relationships *Mr. Happy - opposite *Little Miss Sunshine - *Mr. Grumble - datefriend *Mr. Tickle - benevolence *Little Miss Hug - Design Gallery John Bond Mr Grumpy.png|Ohh Deer x Mr Men and Little Miss by John Bond Fisher-Price MMS plush 10cm 2008 Grumpy.jpg|Mr. Men Show Fisher-Price plush Notes and citations :References :Notes Category:Characters Category:Mr. Men